


My Safe Place is You

by neolithic



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, I had fun though, idk what this is man, it started as a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neolithic/pseuds/neolithic
Summary: “Hey, do you guys know this blonde girl? She’s a sophomore. Really cool and has a leather jacket?” Riley says, with hope in her eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, I'm not really sure what this is and what it will become. However, it will have multiple chapters, and I have some of it planned out. So, enjoy, I guess. I've never done something like this, and also if there are any mistakes tell me!

Riley is… nervous for her first day of high school attending Abigail Adams High. Well, nervous is an understatement. _Quite_ the understatement, actually.

Her hands are shaking and twitching all over the place, partly due to the fact that she’s carrying two three-inch binders because, “you’re supposed to bring all of your supplies on the first day of school!” which she yelled to her dad in the morning whilst she packed her backpack, and partly because there are new people everywhere. New, taller, bigger, smarter, and most importantly _scarier_ people all around her.

Despite this, she keeps on fighting through the crowds upon crowds of teenagers, desperately trying to hold on to all of her things while also looking for her first period. “AP Calculus”. Don’t ask Riley why she decided it was a good idea to take AP calc as a freshman, she doesn’t have an answer herself.

Maybe it was because she was too focused on juggling all of her binders or maybe it was because she was looking down at her schedule instead of looking in front of her, but Riley takes a fall. And she doesn’t go down alone.

It takes her a few seconds to snap out of her daze of self-pity and realize that she is, in fact, on top of a much smaller blonde-haired girl.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Riley practically yelps, while holding out her hand timidly to the girl.

The blonde-haired girl graciously takes her hand although she is not making eye contact. “What, are you a freshman or something?” She looks up at Riley and her face softens.

“Uh… Well, yeah. I’m really sorry for running into you, I wasn’t paying attention and--.” The blonde-haired girl cuts her off unexpectedly.

“I’m Maya. Maya Hart.” Maya holds out her hand in the form of a handshake. Riley complies and introduces herself, “I’m Riley Matthews. I take it you’re not a freshman?”

“Nope, I’m a sophomore.”

“Oh… Cool!” Riley says with a grin.

The warning bell rings, which puts Riley into ultimate panic mode as she scrambles for her things that are still on the ground.

“I better be going or else I’ll be late. It was nice meeting you, Maya!”

Riley waves and in return Maya does a two-finger salute. Weird, Riley thought. She seems nice enough, though.

* * *

 Finally, after what seemed like hours of searching (30 seconds of walking through the hall), she finds her first period.

She plops herself down in a seat in the front row (the only seats left), places her things down neatly on the desk, including her pencil and bright pink eraser and anxiously waits for class to begin.

Until now, Riley didn’t even know the teacher was in the room. The tardy bell rang and as if out of nowhere, a small, brown-haired, young woman leaps out from behind her computer screen. It was frightening.

“Hello students, and welcome to your AP Calculus class and first day of school.” Her voice reminded Riley of nails scratching a chalkboard: it was gritty, raspy, and high-pitched. She _seriously_ regretted taking this class.

The teacher, Mrs. Morgenstern droned on about the responsibilities of the class, the difficulty, the AP examination in May, basically going down the syllabus.

Riley eventually zoned out. To be fair, most of the other students in the class did too.

Her attention wasn’t held by Mrs. Morgenstern, but by the mysterious girl she had met earlier in the morning. Even though it had been probably half an hour since it happened, it felt like it had been years.

Maya Hart - that was her name. She had been wearing camouflage cargo pants and a cool black leather jacket with tall black combat boots. You could tell she was really edgy; she must have been one of the “cool” kids. She wondered what class the girl was in now, if she was in a class as boring as the one Riley was in now. Was she an honors student? What did she do in her free time? Riley was infatuated.

Riley probably would have kept day dreaming about who Maya Hart was _really_ , forever. Unfortunately, Mrs. Morgenstern caught on to her stupor.

“Mrs. Matthews? Hello? Anybody there?” She waved a hand in front of her face for comedic effect, and the rest of the class laughed. She snapped out of it.

“Oh, yes, hello!” Typical Riley.

“So? Do you have an answer for me?”

“Answer to what?”

The teacher sighs. “Disappointing. Really… disappointing. You do know this is an AP class, correct? Do you even know what AP stands for?”

There was radio silence on Riley’s end, and her face was probably tomato red at this point.

“I’m very sorry for not paying attention, Mrs. Morgenstern. I zoned out. It won’t happen again, I promise you. If you could just repeat the original question—.”

“No. That won’t be possible. Anyone besides Mrs. Matthews have an answer for me?”

Every hand in the class shoots up almost instantly. Ok, so maybe not everyone was zoned out like Riley.

The class continues as usual, but Riley can feel people staring holes into the back of her head. She’s an embarrassment. The class clown. This is not the way she planned on beginning her first day, her first class, hell, even her first year of high school!

Finally, after 20 more grueling minutes of torture, the bell rings. People pour out of the room rather quickly.

Riley makes her way to the teacher’s desk, where Mrs. Morgenstern is located right behind her computer screen.

“Is there something you need, Matthews?”

“Yes, I’d like to just apologize again, for making a fool of myself during class. I am not usually like that, but I take full responsibility for my actions.”

“I just need you to understand that this class is no joke. It is very challenging for even the brightest of students, and to take it as a freshman? Madness.”

“I understand your apprehension for me being placed into your class, but I can assure you I always have excelled in math classes.”

“Yes, yes, but that was middle school. This is high school, it’s different. It counts.”

“I will try my hardest. And again, I’m sorry.”

Riley practically scurries out of the classroom and into the hallway. She feels guilty and embarrassed.

“That was quite a show you put on just now, huh?” Riley recognizes the voice.

There she is, the Maya Hart from earlier, suavely leaning against the lockers directly outside of Riley’s first period class.

“What do you mean?” Riley’s childlike innocence shows in the way she nods her head up at Maya and how her eyebrows crease in the middle, confused and concerned.

“Wow… I’ve never met someone so naïve…” Maya mumbles to herself in a way that Riley didn’t know whether to take offense to what she had said.

“Umm, excuse me?” Riley takes a step closer and on cue, so does Maya.

People are filling the hallways quick, so they both duck out of the way of incoming traffic.

“You heard me right. You like the teacher’s pet or something?”

“What?” Riley’s voice is now hoarse and dry.

“Stop asking questions you clearly know the answers to.”

“Fine, here’s my answer: No. I was simply apologizing for my behavior in class.”

“Okay, sure. So you’re the typical class clown then?”

Riley groans. That’s even worse.

“No!” She practically screams for everyone in the hallway to hear.

“Girl, you need to calm yourself.”

“Maybe I could be calm if you could be respectful.”

“Ha. Whatever you say, teacher’s pet slash possible class clown.”

“I’m going to be late to my next class. Unlike you, I actually care about my responsibilities as a student, and my punctualness. Please, don’t come find me after my next class.”

And with that, Riley spun around on her heel, for dramatic effect of course. She didn’t know if she was even going the right way, but it was worth it.

* * *

Later that day after the rest of the six grueling hours of reading syllabi and shuffling from class to class and barely making it there alive, Riley and “the gang” was at Topanga’s.

Topanga’s is the usual hangout for Riley and her friends.

Riley’s friends are a strange bunch. You’d expect Riley to hang out with girls because she’s well, “girly”. But instead, she surrounds herself with two boys, Farkle Minkus and Lucas Friar.

She’s known Farkle since they were both probably five or six. She’s her best friend, she guesses. It’s not like she really knows anyone else or has had the amount of history they have had, so no one else can really compare. They get along well enough. Farkle helps Riley with her homework, since Farkle is a governmentally-defined “genius”. He took tests and everything. He even had the chance to go to a proclaimed “genius” school, but he turned down the offer to stay with Riley. I guess that’s something. They provide each other emotional support, as do any normal friendships.

Now: Lucas Friar. Lucas Friar is… well he’s Lucas Friar. From Texas. Good student. Great athlete. All around good guy. Lucas and Riley met in middle school when Lucas moved to New York. They’ve had an easygoing friendship ever since.

“So… How was everyone’s first day?” Farkle cuts off the silence, since he was the first to finish his homework. It was mainly just filling out paperwork and the normal “about me” first day of school type stuff.

Both Riley and Lucas look up, almost synced.

“It was interesting. I have no classes with either of you though. I don’t know anyone in any of my classes. My AP calculus teacher thinks I’m an idiot. The people are big and scary…” Riley trails off, looking down at her mechanical pencil.

“Yeah we don’t have any classes together, it sucks. I was hoping to be able to see you during the school day other than in lunch, and you know, walk you to your classes and stuff.” Lucas looks at Riley, who’s still looking down.

Riley is silent at Lucas’ comment, though she has a lot going on in her mind about what he just said. For some reason, she just doesn’t feel like saying it.

“It’ll be okay guys. We have basically all of the same teachers, since we’re all in honors classes, so we can help each other if needed. The only thing that won’t happen is the, you know, talking and socializing and having fun.” Farkle says directed towards Riley.

“Oh, is that all?” Riley replies, sarcastically.

Farkle shrugs and takes out his phone. Riley and Lucas both continue working on their homework.

After a few more minutes of diligent work and vicious tapping on phones, it is Riley who breaks the now tensioned silence.

“Hey, do you guys know this blonde girl? She’s a sophomore. Really cool and has a leather jacket?” Riley says, with hope in her eyes.

“I think I saw a blonde girl outside of my classroom today. Don’t really know if it was who you were talking about, though.” Farkle replies. Lucas is silent.

“Oh.” Riley is cut off by the ding of the bakery’s door. All three heads turn.

At this time, a blonde stumbles through the door of Topanga’s. You know which blonde.

Without any word of warning, Riley practically leaps out of the seat her and Lucas were sitting in. She makes her way towards the oblivious blonde, who was for some reason heading towards the back counter.

“What are you doing here?” Riley says in a particularly saucy tone.

Maya spins around, her wavy blonde hair spinning with her in a dramatic way.

She stops walking and looks up at Riley. “Oh! Hey, look it’s the teacher’s pet slash class clown!”

“Ha, ha. Very funny. Really, you’re hilarious. A true comedian.” Riley fires back.

Maya responds, continuing the jig, “Thanks, I know”.

“So, I believe I asked you a question.” Riley looks at Maya, who is now only a few feet away from her, blocking the way Maya was headed.

“Oh, right, of course! Well, you see, my mom actually works here, so if you’ll just excuse me…”

“Oh, your mom works here? That’s funny.”  
Maya’s facial expression changes suddenly, her eyebrows now creased and her mouth in a frown. No longer was she smirking.

Her voice was low. “And why would that be _funny_?”

“Well, you see, my mom works here too… I guess you could say.”

Maya lets out a silent sigh of relief. She instantly picks up her playful tone again. “Oh, really? What does she do?”

“Umm, well… My mom, you see, she is, well, she _is_ Topanga. As in the Topanga in _Topanga’s_.”

Maya is speechless. The teacher’s pet slash class clown had definitely won this round.

“…Huh.” Maya utters, stumped.

“Yep.” Riley says simply, satisfied.

“ _Okay, yeah she may have won this round and everything, but come on, her mom’s name is Topanga. What kind of name is Topanga?_ ”, Maya thought.


End file.
